Who's That Girl
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Farawayshipping only. Sorta Ikarishipping. Mostly Dawn POV of when she see both Paul and May together. Songfic


**Disclaimer: **Don't own pokemon or the characters or the song.

**Storyline: **Dawn is questioning about Paul new relationship with May??

**Pairing:**Farawayshipping, Ikariashipping

* * *

**There were places we would go at midnight**

**There were secrets that nobody else would know**

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I thought they all belonged to me**

Dawn couldn't sleep at all and it was in the middle of the night. She decided to get dress and go outside for some air at the moment. Since she hasn't seen much of Paul lately she been sorta sad. But had to hide it from both Ash and Brock now.

Walking down the hall in the center all she had was Paul on her mind and was wondering what he was right now doing at the moment.

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

Going outside she sat on the ground looking at the night sky. It was beautiful of course. Nighttime to her was better than daytime was in her mind that is.

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way**

**Who's that girl living my life?**

**Oh no, living my life**

While looking at the stars she heard a noise not to far from where she was at. She was so curious about what was going on that she decided to go ahead and take a look for herself now.

**Seems like everything's the same around me**

**When I look again and everything has changed**

**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why**

Dawn walked away from the center now and began walking to where the sound was coming from. Not knowing that it might not be a good idea at all. She saw a purple hair boy which means that it was Paul but she saw that he wasn't alone and she could also see a smile on his face which sorta surprised her cause she never saw him smile before at all.

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**She's everywhere I wanna be**

While watching him she did notices a brunette girl. She didn't know who she was at all but inside her she did feel jelous as if she wanted Paul to herself. Even though the two were opposites she still liked him in a way. And it usually true what people say about opposite. They can attract as well.

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

"I love you" Dawn heard Paul tell her. She could see the brunette girl smiling back at him now "I love you too" all of this and Dawn heard it all. Now the jelous feeling left and came a long the anger now. She was not happy with Paul telling a girl that he loved her when he didn't show any love for his pokemon at all and yet he still says it to a girl who she doesn't know and might've not known that long either.

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way**

**Who's that girl living my life?**

Dawn was hoping that one day her and Paul will get together but seems like that dream ended. Unless the two broke up then she will get her chance to be with him then. Everything about him. His attitude and the way he acts and the way he treat his pokemon she hated him for it and yet at the same time she loved him cause she knows that maybe underneath all the meaness he has there could be someone that kinder and sweeter than the one she see's every other time when she actually see him.

**I'm the one who made you laugh**

**Who made you feel**

**Who made you sad**

**I'm not sorry**

Seeing him with her made Dawn to reliaze that maybe the two weren't really made for each other at the moment but in time they will be made for each other just not right now. All that matter is that Dawn is good with is having a crush on Paul and that was enough for her to handle.

**But what we did**

**And who we were**

**I'm not sorry**

**I'm not her**

All that matter was his happiness now. Actually she never saw him happy so this made it a first but, yes his happiness did matter to her and if the girl he with right now was the one that made him happy than it shall be then or else she would've waited a long time for her chance to be with him and felt like the girl he kissing right now should be her but at the same time she was glad someone made him happy or else Ash would still be fighting with him.

**Who's that girl?**

**Where's she from?**

**No she can't be the one**

**That you want**

**That has stolen my world**

Knowing him for awhile now Dawn could tell that Ash might never believe what she had been seeing. She smiled a little before walking away leaving the two alone for the rest of the night now "Good night...my love" she whispered to herself quietly not wanting the two of them to see her at all.

**It's not real, it's not right**

**It's my day, it's my night**

**By the way**

**Who's that girl living my life?**

**Oh no, living my life**

She hope that one day that is if Paul can see that her and him we're made for each other but for now they weren't made for each other at all.

* * *

Song: Who's that girl by Hilary Duff

**Author Note:** Would've did I hate everything about you by three days grace but this song was stuck in my head for the past 2 days so i figure that i should use it to get it out. I don't think it help me out and i don't even like Hialry. Just some songs and movies from her good not all but some alright, just some are alright.


End file.
